


不可抗力 Irresistible

by ArkSyil



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkSyil/pseuds/ArkSyil
Summary: 一句话总结：菲利普·卡莱尔对P.T.巴纳姆一见钟情了，但他不能让这份感情毁了他的人生。——然而他也无法克制自己。【中篇，字数30k，全文已完结】





	不可抗力 Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> *01为OFC第一人称视角，请注意避雷。这位OFC只会出现一次带带剧情，感谢宽容。  
> *搞cp以外的部分都是瞎写的！还请不吝指教。  
> *半AU，原剧走向，巴纳姆单身设定。

**01**  
  
“我们去看一场巴纳姆的马戏团演出吧。”  
菲利普·卡莱尔抬起眼来扫了我一下，似乎讶异于我会说出这样的话来。他又垂下视线看那枯燥乏味、字里行间都洋溢着“高雅”的稿子，唇间飘出三个字：“我不去。”  
“我不去”。这位优雅的绅士多么体贴，多么为他的未婚妻着想：尽管我并不想去，但你大可以自己前往嘛！当然，你去那里若是被人看见、丢了名声继而被我父母知晓而大感颜面扫地、最后取消我们的婚约，那更是理想。  
我感到额头上的青筋在突突跳动。“卡莱尔，”我从来以姓氏称呼他，“不过是一场演出。我们作一些小小装扮，自然不会被人认出的。”  
“我不去。”  
不耐烦、厌恶又斩钉截铁。天，我还真希望父母能在场看看我们对待彼此的态度，并猜猜婚后我或他犯下谋杀案的几率几何。  
但我又确实想一睹马戏团的风采——城里大街小巷都在讨论巴纳姆和他的怪胎们，咄咄风姿、欢声笑语。成天听拙劣的女高音艺术家卖弄刺穿耳膜的花腔实在令人厌烦；我快要受够剧院里庄严宏伟的管弦乐队了，还有像菲利普·卡莱尔之流写出的不知所谓、飘在空中的戏剧，真不知道“贵族”“名流”们走进剧院是想看些什么——虚与委蛇的做作表演，每天在酒会上还没看够吗？  
  
“成天呆在房子里是写不出好本子的。你的剧作上座率越来越难看，你就不想出去换换心情吗？也许能找到灵感呢。”我进一步劝他——这几句话倒是真心的，卡莱尔曾经也是位优秀的剧作家，我也曾无比享受他笔下的故事；可惜今时不同往日，但也许还有挽回的余地。  
卡莱尔终于停下了笔：他被我说动了。不被欣赏是一位作家最大的痛苦。名家们为了写出优秀的作品而去体验生活，他们做过各种疯狂的事，而我不过是劝他去看场演出。一场演出不会让你身败名裂的，我腹诽，顶多让你父母和你断绝三天往来。  
  
“你为什么不能自己去？”卡莱尔抛出最后的挣扎。  
  
对于这个问题，我实在羞于启齿：我害怕。于我而言，马戏团几乎相当于另一个世界。我不愿意让女友们同行（自然，她们也不愿意同行），要我一个人前去又实属强人所难。是的，我承认，我对“上流阶层”的惺惺作态已经心生厌倦；但我终究“高高在上”地生活了这些年，要把我扔进人群堆里去看被大肆批评为“底层人的狂欢”秀，还是需要太多勇气。  
我放低姿态，对他的话避而不答：“陪我去吧，卡莱尔。”  
  
#  
  
和我想象中如出一辙：人群拥挤，四处是明灭不定的火光，嘈杂、欢笑、吵闹，即使我和卡莱尔站在二楼的“包间”里，也能闻到火药、沙屑和肮脏的动物气味。  
我开始后悔了，也许我们根本不该来这种地方；所谓的伪装也完全没有派上用场：也是到达之后我才发现脸上的面纱有多么可笑，虽说能遮住我的面容，却更为引人注目。愚蠢的贵族！我把面纱和卡莱尔的半张面具一同掀掉，用手掩面，匆匆上楼。  
幸好演出很快就开始了，人们的眼光不再在彼此脸上好奇地逡巡，通通集中到明亮的舞台中央。  
  
“先生们，女士们——”  
洪亮的男声从紧闭的幕布后传来。  
“为您呈现——本时代最伟大的演出！”  
我的老天，那是大象吗？！大象上坐的是……  
  
“巴纳姆！”“巴纳姆。”我激动地惊呼出声，而回应我的却是身旁卡莱尔失神的低语。  
  
#  
  
那天晚上，最精彩的不是骑着小马匹神气活现的矮子将军；不是配合默契的连体人；不是同时有浓密胡子和丰满胸脯的女人奉献的优美歌声，甚至不是那对几乎贴到我们面前的空中飞人。  
而是站在我身边的菲利普·卡莱尔的神情。  
  
准确说来，是他一整晚从未离开过那个创造奇迹的男人，P.T.巴纳姆的眼神。  
  
我也曾在他眼中见过同样的神采：我们初次见面是在他的处女作演出上；剧作大获成功，庆功宴上我向他祝酒。推杯换盏间，他的眼中燃起火焰。  
热恋与过于匆忙的订婚从此把我们缚死。尽管之后情况急转直下，身份却让我们谁也无法迈出解除婚约的那一步。  
  
“我们解除婚约吧，菲利普。”我轻声说。  
他没有说话，甚至没有回头。  
我以为他没有听见，低头却看到他双手紧紧握着栏杆，身体有些微微发抖。那句我等了许久的话穿越层层喧闹、欢呼与喝彩飘忽而来：“谢谢。”  
我没再看他，重新把目光投向舞台中间的P.T.巴纳姆；我对这位仿佛站在世界中心的男人喃喃道，“谢谢。”  


* * *

  
  
  
**02 上**  
  
还不如同未婚妻继续僵持，还不如和黑人女子坠入爱河，还不如与马戏团的平民艺人一见钟情，还不如恋上有夫之妇，——天哪！  
  
菲利普·卡莱尔沉默地坐在桌前，面前的废纸摞起如山的高度。恍惚间墨水滴落，声响清脆，在纸上洇开；男人像从梦中惊醒，烦躁地伸手揭开被染黑一块的稿纸，却看到黑色已经渗到下面一张稿纸上了。  
这该死的、劣质的稿纸！劣质的墨水，劣质的钢笔，劣质无比，和他根本不能相称；不，不是相称的问题，用这些是会被人谴责、被人唾骂的，他不能，就像稿纸被墨水沾污，一旦被人发现，立刻就要被打进垃圾篓里；明明还有诸多空白之处可供书写，这块污渍却直接判了他死刑，宣告他一生的无用……  
他妈的！什么死刑，什么一生，什么无用？！这只是一张纸，他究竟在想什么？不过是一张纸，换一张就是了！  
第二张纸上的墨迹已经淡了小了很多，他没想到第三张上还会有痕迹。一点，只有一点，针尖似的一点；在并不雪白平整的纸张上毫不起眼，可在菲利普看来却如此炫目。他以为翻篇一切就会消失了，然而并不如此。  
  
  
三张纸。  
一，二，三。  
  
#  
  
“一，二，三！”随着观众们的惊呼，空中飞人兄妹又完成了一次高难度的抛接动作。菲利普木然的面孔上被身旁人们的欢笑喝彩带起一个微笑——  
我又来到马戏团了；这一次没有未婚妻相逼，没有“转换环境”的借口，我又来了；孤身一人，格格不入。我在看什么？我在等什么？如果“世界上最危险的空中飞人”也无法让我展颜，怎样的表演才能？  
菲利普的视线转向后台——马戏团的主人，P.T.巴纳姆，刚刚从那里退场。忽明忽暗的火光间，那里倏地探出一个戴着高帽子的身影。  
菲利普下意识地露出笑容：他们四目相接了。  
  
——不，不对！  
巴纳姆脸上挂着某种狡猾而愉悦的神情，嘴唇翕动，似乎在和旁边人说话。菲利普愈发觉得他投向这边的视线并不是一对一百的广泛；也许所有人都会以为巴纳姆在看自己，但菲利普几乎能肯定，巴纳姆是在看着他。  
然后马戏团里那位长着胡子的女士探出头来，指了指他，点了点头；菲利普惊得要跌下栏杆。他迅速掩住口面向后退去，匆忙离开了大楼。  
他被认出来了，被马戏团的人认出来了，怎么回事？他就知道再回到这地方是错得不能再错的决定！  
  
菲利普一路脚步虚浮地回到家里，女佣好心上来询问他发生了什么却被他粗暴地斥离。不是，抱歉，我没想骂你……菲利普心如乱麻，把自己重重砸在床上。  
  
床。温暖柔软的床。和所有作家一样，菲利普有许多绝妙的点子都是躺在床上时冒出来的；当然，还有诸多糟糕的、挥之不去的念头也会争先恐后挤进他的脑海里；像是那一幕——跨越纷繁的眼神交织，彼时彼刻，巴纳姆只因为他而绽出的笑意，不是千百观众的掌声所致，是他。  
是痛骂自己数遍“我只是昏了头怎么可能会对男人心动一定是灯光音乐把我误导了”的菲利普，是抱着复杂心情去“确认”自己只是怀有仰慕欣赏之情而绝非爱恋之心的菲利普，是沦陷了的菲利普；是爱上朱丽叶的罗密欧，是爱上达芙妮的阿波罗，——不！这些悲剧主角们甚至比他幸运得多，至少他们有表达的权利。  
而他没有；如果他还想在社会立足的话。  
他没有。  
  
“男人，”菲利普捂着眼睛喃喃道，“我一定是疯了。”  
  
  
#  
  
“矮子将军汤姆”查尔斯在一旁看着巴纳姆和W.D.惠勒搬器材搬得大汗淋漓，有些不忍地开口，“巴纳姆，我们不能多雇些人做这种工作吗？”  
“恐怕我们当前没有闲钱，查尔斯。”巴纳姆喘着气把箱子往前推，W.D.有些不解：“这些工作本来就不该由我们来做……再说，马戏团不是正在盈利吗？”  
巴纳姆停住了脚步，W.D.和查尔斯一同等着他要说的话。这位马戏团长突然作出一副神神秘秘的模样，仿佛要宣布什么惊天大事：“目前的确在盈利，但如果要做得更大，我们就必须忍受一下近期的窘迫——我要预支一笔钱，去争取一个机会。所以，抱歉了伙计们，这段日子恐怕还是得锻炼锻炼身体。”  
“什么机会？难道你说的是前几天那位卡莱尔？”莱蒂，这位口直心快的爽朗女士从不讳言任何事情，“这机会还要让我们搬多久的铁环，巴纳姆？”  
巴纳姆对前两个问题避而不答；“不用多久，莱蒂。今晚，就今晚，如果我能成功，日后别说铁环，我们连地上的木屑都不用去扫。”巴纳姆自信地昂着头颅，像只骄傲的公鸡；莱蒂放声大笑：“那要是你失败了呢？”  
被这发问击得有些丧气，但向来乐观的中年人还是眨眨眼睛狡黠地回答：“那我们今晚开始就不用搬铁环了。”  
  
那天晚上，巴纳姆在凛冽寒风里看着演出结束后的菲利普·卡莱尔匆匆步出后台，直奔酒吧而去。他拍了拍大衣口袋——里面放着一叠厚度可观的现金。  
这就是他的“机会”。  
  
#  
  
天太冷了——菲利普睫毛上的冰霜足足在他进门一分钟后才融化，他才得以看清酒吧里除酒保以外的第三人。  
室内瞬间变得比漫天雪花的街道还要冷了。  
菲利普难以控制地轻微颤抖着。他站在原地动弹不得、一个字也说不出来，坐在吧台边的巴纳姆似乎也没有过来的意思。场面一时尴尬无比；菲利普发誓自己只想转身逃跑，可他的双腿像是灌了——铁，而坐在那边的男人就是一块巨大的吸铁石，他用尽力气才没被摧毁。  
  
巴纳姆缓缓扭头看他，似乎有些不解。他开口打破沉默：“先生——”  
回应他的是终于解冻、拔腿就走的菲利普的摔门声。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**02 下**  
  
“巴纳姆博物馆”的拥有者靠观众喜爱赚进大笔响叮当的银币，所以及时捕捉观众的即时反馈并对表演进行适当的调整是很有必要的。更何况从小在街头摸爬滚打长大的P.T.巴纳姆本就是察言观色的一把好手：他能辨认出表情中最细微的差别，然后用三寸不烂之舌取悦所有人。  
如果不是无志于此，想来他会在女性之中大受欢迎；也不至于到了近四十的岁数，还孑然一身。  
  
巴纳姆就是这样发现那位神情异样的年轻编剧的。  
要在马戏团里找一张抑郁愁苦或怒发冲冠的脸并不难：前者很快就会被逗笑（除非他是一位刻板的评论家），后者多半是来砸场子的。但这位年轻人不同：巴纳姆早就留意到了他和他身边的女士。尽管观众席灯光昏暗，巴纳姆凭着裁缝儿子的触感仍能看出他们虽然装扮低调，但衣着不凡，必然是贵族出身。贵族也没什么好奇怪的——他的马戏团名震小城，不时也会有抱着猎奇心态的贵族偷偷摸摸前来；这只能说明不论所谓“上流社会”是否承认，他的成功已经不容忽视。  
奇怪的是他第二天又来了，还是一个人来的。在开场歌舞结束时，巴纳姆例行扫视着激动的观众们，看到这位年轻贵族也在鼓掌；呵，口是心非的“高级人”。  
鞠躬，退场，巴纳姆悄悄从后台探出问询的目光，继续观察着观众们的反应：如他所想，一片欢乐的海洋……吗？  
  
“你在看什么呢，菲尼亚斯？”莱蒂的声音从后台传来，“惠勒兄妹今晚又有新招式吗？”  
“莱蒂，你有没有见过看了我们的演出反而变郁闷了的人？”“除非在台上表演的是他的前女友。”  
巴纳姆闪身躲到帘子后，“我记得你之前工作的洗衣房，是给贵族服务的？”“女佣们偶尔也会忙不过来嘛。”“你不会恰巧认得那位年轻人是谁吧？”巴纳姆引着莱蒂走出后台，莱蒂向他所指的地方看了一眼，轻飘飘地吐出一个名字：“菲利普·卡莱尔。”  
“你确定？”莱蒂点点头，“他亲自来过洗衣房，态度比平常的贵族好多了。不过，你知道嘛，这群人再好也还是那副样子——啊哦，他跑了。”  
“……我看见了，谢谢，莱蒂。”巴纳姆饶有兴致地看着落荒而逃的菲利普·卡莱尔，隐约感觉自己似乎在哪听过这个名字。  
  
#  
  
“哈！我就说——”巴纳姆手里抓着那张曾经被隆重裱在框里的报纸：头条是《巴纳姆与他的马戏团：低俗骗局，无耻老千》。那位一直没给他好脸色的评论家班内特还真是耿直不阿，不仅批评他的“低俗骗局”，在正经剧院里上演的戏剧也要拎出来指点一番：在对马戏团洋洋洒洒的批评旁，刊着外一则小小评论：《卡莱尔江郎才尽？》。  
巴纳姆就是在这里第一次看到了菲利普·卡莱尔的名字。这个晚上他什么也没干，就光揪着团员们去打听、去搜集报纸，于是巴纳姆知道了城里“上流”剧团的一位年轻编剧已经不得志许久的故事；从人们的口口相传与大报小刊的白纸黑字上，他了解了一位原本前途光明的编剧被从神坛打入凡尘的全过程。  
江郎才尽，他看未必；不过恐怕是要转转环境，才能让潜能发挥出来。而要说到转变环境，还有什么能比他巴纳姆的马戏团更能激发灵感呢？回想起卡莱尔奇怪的愁容，巴纳姆竟然感到自己有驱逐阴翳的义务。  
你恐怕是孤身一人太久了，P.T.，才开始肖想些莫名的事情。  
巴纳姆讪笑着抬起手，报纸的碎片随风而逝。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**03**  
  
“卡莱尔先生！菲利普·卡莱尔先生！”巴纳姆匆匆追出门外，大喊着菲利普的名字。他洪亮的声音回响在空荡黑暗的街道里；已经是很深的夜晚了，菲利普想，他不能任由这男人扰乱治安，他有责任。  
责任——菲利普心底的另一个声音尖利地、戏剧式地对他施以毫不留情的嘲笑，什么责任？你那份一见钟情，在错误的时间对错误的人萌芽的情感的责任吗？  
不。他叫的是我，所以我有责任。  
菲利普的步速慢了下来，直至完全停在原地。他开始痛恨自己的软弱，痛恨自己不能大步流星地逃离这男人；但他又饱含期待和渴切——  
愚蠢！低俗！被情感冲昏了脑袋！  
说吧！说吧！说我一直在等的话！  
  
菲利普僵硬地转过身子时，巴纳姆还在手忙脚乱地往上套自己出门时顺手扯下的大衣。“对不住，稍等一下。”巴纳姆一边吸着凉气一边挤出笑容，菲利普觉得这简直就是一场滑稽秀，而他尴尬得恨不得一头撞在旁边的冰柱子上。舞台上那个魅力四射、绝不出错的男人此刻活生生地站在他面前，冷得四肢不受控制，隔这么远菲利普都能听见他牙齿打颤的声音。  
少女们看到罗密欧也一样要吃肉会放屁时就是这样的心情吧——菲利普惊讶于自己此时还能保持幽默。等到巴纳姆终于整理好衣衫、恢复常态时，年轻人已经调整完毕：他又是那个上流社会的卡莱尔家子弟了。而他面前的是城里新开的马戏团拥有者：一个底层人物，靠招摇撞骗赚钱，即使面上再光鲜，他也绝不可能跻身卡莱尔这一阶层。  
所以，菲利普·卡莱尔在面对这样一位小丑之王时，要表现出他应有的姿态。  
  
菲利普率先开口，他呼出一抹白雾：“夜色已深，有何贵干，巴纳姆先生？”  
巴纳姆以在台上的昂首阔步与意气风发向前走来：“晚上好，卡莱尔先生。我听说，近来剧作上座率不太乐观？”  
年轻人向后退了几步，一点踉跄，带些慌乱：“与你无关。寒暄可免，如果有事商议，还请阁下赐教。”  
老谋深算的生意人继续迈步，隐匿在灯光不曾眷顾的阴影之中：“我有个提议，不如我们合作。你加入马戏团设计演出，我给你分成。”  
几乎是脱口而出，“不可能！”菲利普惊觉自己似乎失态，他缓缓吐出斩钉截铁的三个字，“我拒绝。”  
巴纳姆把阴影抛在身后，脸上迷惑的神情蔓延开来。他压低嗓音，“先别急着说不，听听我的条件吧。”  
“不。”菲利普已经顾不上风度了；他双拳攥紧，既想把眼前的男人揍倒在地，又恨不得立刻落荒而逃。那究竟是什么把他困在了进退两难的罅隙之间？  
  
“你已经快要丢掉工作了。”  
“那也还没窘迫到与你为伍。”  
“这是我的一点诚意，卡莱尔先生，算作与你签约的定金。”巴纳姆迫近到菲利普面前；菲利普此刻才意识到这男人竟如此高挑、在寒风里也温热得惊人，扑面而来的气息让他几乎无法站稳。然后——  
然后巴纳姆掏出了他的“机会”。  
  
钱。钞票。这该死的纸，纸，纸！菲利普一阵眩晕，条件反射般把巴纳姆的手推开，怒喝道：“我不缺钱花！”  
菲利普的脑子一团浆糊，钱！可笑！他果然不理解，他以为全天下的东西都能用钱买到！他是穷人出身，他身处沟渠，他们是云泥之别！他应该现在就把钱扔在这小丑脸上，他应该怒吼，他应该觉得尊严受到了侮辱，他应该转身就走，他应该把前几天迷茫混乱的自己暴打一顿、好清醒过来！  
他应该——他不应该听那女人的话，他不应该去马戏团，他不应该抱着任何期望，他不应该鬼迷心窍，他不应该让情感主宰理智，他不应该爱上这个人。  
  
然而许久之后他才意识到——触碰，这是他第一次碰到巴纳姆。肢体接触。似乎剧作家生来就要比人敏感，在冰天雪地里，菲利普的手仿佛在发烫。  
疼痛。炙热。万蚁噬心的酥痒从手细细密密地传到身体每个角落，菲利普发现自己竟然还在期待——这一天里他实在带给自己太多不必要的“惊喜”了——他还在期待巴纳姆会说些什么别的挽救一番；无关金钱物质，说些什么心灵、未来之类的话语，即使是廉价的老生常谈也无关紧要，他希望巴纳姆是不一样的，他希望在巴纳姆眼中他是不一样的。  
而眼前的男人好像比他还要手足无措，哑口无言；捏着那叠钱的手还尴尬地擎在半空。  
  
噢，再见吧；菲利普反倒如释重负：再见吧，今夜之后，你有你的阳关道，我走我的独木桥。再见吧，愚蠢的怦然心动。  
再见吧，P.T.巴纳姆先生。  
他微微屈身，扭头离开。  
  
“等等，卡莱尔先生！”  
“收好你的钱吧。”  
“我能给你自由！”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**04**  
  
菲利普·卡莱尔有时真是憎恨自己许下的愿望——“心灵、未来和老生常谈”——自由！这话题怎么样？他不过稍稍一滞，脚印又继续在雪地上延展开去：“这东西我多得是，不劳烦你给我。”  
“我听说了，你前两天解除婚约了。”巴纳姆猛地掷出这句话，像凭空扔出一条套索，生生勒住菲利普。菲利普停住了——如他所愿。  
菲利普想听听他会说些什么。当然，当然不会是一瞬间闪过这位想象力丰富的编剧脑海的那些令人羞赧得说不出口的句子；但他还是想听听巴纳姆会说些什么。  
  
“失去了未婚妻，你有更自由、更快乐吗？”  
“你这话是什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，”巴纳姆不疾不徐地踱到菲利普身侧，年轻人像只惊慌的兔子般瑟缩了一下，“我在马戏团见过许多由衷的、幸福的脸，和你的满面愁苦毫无相似之处。”  
菲利普没有说话。巴纳姆是对的：一个幸福快乐的人怎么会在冰冻刺骨的雪夜里直奔空荡荡的酒吧？他是个大娱乐家，察言观色是他的长项；可惜他不会知晓，菲利普的愁苦从何而来。不是早已疏离最终分道扬镳的未婚妻，也不是日渐灰暗悬于一线的职业生涯，是——  
“我，”巴纳姆和菲利普迎面而立，他浑身上下仍然洋溢着一种志在必得的自信，菲利普心想，他应该去做谈判工作；“能让你快乐起来，朋友。”  
  
这话真是充满了歧义，菲利普腹诽道；但是刹那间“快乐”两个字就入侵了他的大脑，他开始晃神。天使与恶魔在他心里扭打，一个声嘶力竭：“走！别听他的了！走！”一个歇斯底里：“听！别离开这里！听！”只是他们打得这样激烈，菲利普甚至辨认不出来哪句话是谁说的。所以他现在可能是听从了恶魔的指引，才在这里伫立；也可能是冻僵了，步子迈不开，脑子转不动。稍微一思考，他就要被这样的想法侵蚀：现在，世界上，好像只有我、他、我们之间的雪花存在。他在说话，他在说什么？不重要了，我想答应他，他的一切请求，我都想答应。说好。好的，巴纳姆先生，好的，菲尼亚斯。快乐。好的。  
  
“……卡莱尔？卡莱尔先生！”巴纳姆节制地没有上手去摇晃这位突然神游天外的谈判对象；菲利普从云端坠落到雪里，脸色变得更差。“你说什么？”菲利普发现自己声音沙哑，还满是火药味。  
“我说——”巴纳姆不得不把自己刚说的话重复一遍，“如果你加入我们，你就能去写你真正想写的东西，去过你真正想要的生活。”  
菲利普烦躁地把冰冷的双手抱在胸前，“这就是我想写的东西，我想要的生活。”  
巴纳姆会心一笑，语带讥讽：“这么说来你是位真正的艺术家，喜欢过愁云惨雾的生活？”但眼见面前的人马上就要恼羞成怒，巴纳姆话锋一转，“加入我们吧，不再被虚名负累，不必再脚踏浮云。真正的观众，真正的笑声，真正的朋友，真正的人生！”  
  
他应该去做谈判工作。  
冷静下来的菲利普此刻甚至真的听进了巴纳姆的一字一句：新的方式，新的生活；新的剧本，新的朋友。  
承认吧——他已经跌到谷底了。解除婚约成了家族丑闻，父母已经数日拒不见他；本来就毫无起色的工作更雪上加霜，有人偷偷向他通风，今夜也许是他最后一场戏剧。  
划掉他那自私可鄙、见不得光的爱恋，划掉他那半毁不毁、如枷在身的地位，这是一份没有人能拒绝的邀请。  
  
他是个藏不住心事的人，菲利普记得身边人这么评价过自己。他流露出的动摇轻易就被巴纳姆捕捉到，生意人趁热打铁加上一句，“上座率由我来操心，成本让我来承担，你只管收这盈利的百分之七。”  
七……百分之七？  
  
“你怎么不早点说？”菲利普瞪大眼睛，真诚发问。巴纳姆正待喜悦地回答，菲利普却像变魔术般拉下脸来，“你早说，我好早点走。百分之七？我又不是缺钱买糖吃！”  
“现在经济太不景气，你想要多少？”  
“我跟了你就是一条不归路——十九。”  
“街角新开了银行，不考虑抢劫一下吗？至多百分之八！”  
“人是不能靠西北风填饱肚子的，十五。”  
“我还有老母亲要养，九是我的上限！”  
“你不是早年父母双亡吗？！十二是我的底线！”  
“十！”  
巴纳姆干脆利落地砸出这个数字，没有再多插科打诨：十。菲利普知道就这样了：一成利润，不会再高。他让步了九点，巴纳姆只分出三点。吝啬啊，真是个精明奸诈的商人。  
  
“十。”菲利普握住了巴纳姆伸出的手，礼节性的力度，轻轻上下摆动了两下；他感到身边的现实在迅速扭曲。今后他将会看到从前人生里从未见过的景象，接触曾经也许鄙弃的人。未来被割裂成两条大道，而他以十点利益把自己卖给了坎坷泥泞的一条。  
  
不。  
不止。  
十点利益，和将日夜相伴的巴纳姆。  
这才是他的价格。  
  
“我请你喝一杯吧？”巴纳姆指向身后不远处、菲利普刚刚逃离的酒吧，明亮温暖的灯光长明不灭。菲利普摇摇头，绽出一个由心的微笑：“不了，来日方长。”  
然后他艰难地绕过巴纳姆，走向光的另一头。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**05 上**  
  
自巴纳姆朝他的背影喊出那句“明天早上就到剧团来看看”已经过去了十五小时，自他发现自己发起高烧已经过去了八小时。午后一点，菲利普近乎咬牙切齿地诅咒着昨晚那个让他衣衫单薄地在雪里逗留许久的人。当然，寒冷也许并不是唯一的致病因素：菲利普想起从前得病时，医生说是因为压力过大。压力过大！哼，这又该怪谁？  
  
菲利普额头滚烫、浑身发软。从夜里反胃呕吐到现在，他离开床不超过数分钟，行走的距离最远也只到厕所；家里的女佣甚至正好回家去了，要傍晚才会回来。早知道就不解除婚约了，起码此刻还能有人照顾一下……  
菲利普发出一声呻吟，感觉自己的脑子正被煮熟。  
  
隔了片刻，混混沌沌、半梦半醒的菲利普又绝望地发出病中的奇思妙想：要是有什么能隔空传话的东西就好了，比鸽子可靠，可以随身携带，想给谁传话随时都能带到——他也就不用在头昏脑涨的时候还满心想着，与巴纳姆早上的约错过了。这东西要有个手柄，方便拿着；还有……  
人类史上的一项重要发明被一阵敲门声延后了二十年。  
菲利普嘟囔着“走开”翻了个身；访客耐性十足敲个不停，带着节奏感的笃笃声在病人听来反倒像催眠曲。菲利普困倦极了，眼皮顷刻间就要阖上。  
  
“卡莱尔先生！你在家吗？”  
这熟悉的嗓音简直是一针强心剂，菲利普猛地睁大了眼睛，随之而来的是神经被扯动的痛楚；他用力地按压着额角，大声呻吟着：“我在！等等！”  
菲利普勉力掀开被子套上外衣，用尽最后的理智整理了一番着装。噢——他不愿承认，可即使在这种时候，他也不想在巴纳姆面前失礼。  
  
然后绝对不能接受丢脸的菲利普在打开门看到巴纳姆的第一眼时，没来由地双膝一软，差点跪在访客面前；幸好后者眼疾手快，一把将他扶住。  
“你没事吧？卡莱尔？……菲利普？菲利？”巴纳姆忧心忡忡地架着这位新合伙人；菲利普灼热的呼吸喷在他脖颈上，两人都好半天没说话。巴纳姆是出于礼貌，而菲利普……  
他睡着了。  
  
#  
  
夜幕低垂时，菲利普才缓缓睁开眼睛。他拿开额头上融化得差不多的小型冰袋，探探身体的温度，竟然已经接近正常了。嘴里似乎涩涩的；药的味道。  
……嗯？我吃药了？冰袋？是女佣回来了吗？我睡了多久？几点了？我……巴纳姆呢？  
“年轻人恢复得真快。”巴纳姆端着一杯水推门进来，脸上挂着往常的笑容。菲利普愣愣地盯着他手上的水，有些思考不动。水杯上飘着缕缕白烟，随着菲利普的注意力一起消散在空中。  
  
巴纳姆看着呆头呆脑地坐在床上的菲利普，略显无奈地提醒道：“我不知道你什么时候会醒，所以倒的水烫了点，还不能喝。你不冷吗？要不要披件衣服？”  
年轻人打了个寒噤，扯过床头被叠放整齐的外套，张了张嘴，有千百个问题要问——  
“是你给我吃的药？”好吧，其中一个脱口而出。这是个好开头，菲利普对自己说，稳住，你已经降温了，身体恢复如常了，脑子也没被煮成烂泥，所以精神些！机警些！别说出什么会追悔莫及的话来……  
巴纳姆略带歉意又有如邀功地点头：“抱歉在你这儿翻了一阵，冰袋是……希望你不要介意，是我从外面磕碎几块冰做的。”  
这男人还真是会就地取材——不，菲利普压抑着此刻薄弱的意志力难以禁锢住的赞美，思考良久才缓缓吐出一句：“不遵照医嘱吃药是会死人的，巴纳姆先生，希望你以后别再擅自做这种事。”  
“……可没人说过你这么不知感恩，菲利普。”巴纳姆试图缓和气氛，菲利普却生硬地用一个词截住他：“卡莱尔。”  
  
沉默。  
沉默；只有卧室门外传来的轻微声响回荡在房子里。  
沉默；像杯内水面上轻轻漾起的圈圈波纹。  
沉默；和巴纳姆脸上哭笑不得的神情一起扩散开去，远不同于菲利普内心的惊涛骇浪。  
  
菲利普·卡莱尔，你在做什么？你究竟是烧糊涂了，还是吃错药了？想要远离，就在一开始拒绝；既然你昨夜已经接受，那就拿出面对——  
  
面对什么人？  
同事、朋友、单恋对象？  
他该拿出怎样的态度？  
  
“卡莱尔。”巴纳姆讷讷地重复，“可真生疏——”他皱起眉头挑起眉毛，作出一个与他英俊硬朗面容格格不入的滑稽表情，“好吧，起码把‘先生’去掉了。”  
  
不，别说这种话，妈的，P.T.巴纳姆，你这个混蛋！  
  
菲利普像个突然泄了气的人形玩偶，朝身后软绵绵的床铺倒下。他发出零星的笑声，诚恳地道歉：“对不起。谢谢你对我的照顾。”  
“你可是我花大价钱挖来的合伙人，总不能让你一天班没上就悠闲地享受病假吧。”  
  
是。是的。昂贵的合伙人。  
同事、朋友。  
  
“外面是什么声音？”“你家的女佣回来了，在清扫……呃，应该是你给我开门时一路碰倒的东西。”  
女佣回来了，这么说已经很晚了……菲利普捞起床头的小钟，时针堪堪指向五点。他记得巴纳姆到来大约是一点半；巴纳姆已经在这里待了三个多小时。  
菲利普支起身子：“你一直在这？”“你家女佣回来了，我也刚准备走。”巴纳姆向他举了举帽子，“打扰了。”  
“你为什么会来？”  
“因为你早上一直没出现，我就想来看看你是不是反悔了。幸好我来了，不然你可能要在家里着起火来。”  
“有那么严重？”  
“你可是看了我一眼就晕过去了，”巴纳姆忍俊不禁，“我还以为你被我迷倒了。”  
“是啊、是啊。”菲利普敷衍地点头，掩饰着心脏的躁动，“麻烦你了。”  
  
“那我就先——”“等等！”菲利普拼命把要从眼神唇角间逃逸的渴求隐藏起来；这两个字不是他说的，不是，是昨夜说服他接下这份工作的恶魔喊出来的；说什么等等，你要别人等什么？你的言不由衷与诡异行径也太多了，几乎要挤爆这个傍晚。菲利普·卡莱尔觉得自己已经透支了人生所有的笨拙，一股脑地呈现在这男人面前。  
巴纳姆疑惑地看着他。菲利普结结巴巴地开口，“反正你也来了，不如吃个饭再走。我们可以谈谈马戏团的发展问题。”  
他会拒绝的。巴纳姆一定会拒绝的。他怎么会拒绝呢？他没理由会拒绝。是不是太冒失了？他结婚了吗？他应该结婚了吧？会不会家里有人等他回家吃饭？我怎么什么都不知道？我在想什么？菲利普·卡莱尔，你这个——  
  
“好啊，”巴纳姆爽朗地应答，顺手把帽子摘下，“反正我回去还得自己做饭。”  
“你的妻子呢？”  
“我已经单身多年了。”这位魅力四溢的中年男人话止于此，没再多展开；菲利普也无法贸然提问为何他尚未婚娶。  
但是菲利普知道了，他单身。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**05 下**  
  
菲利普家的女佣——“底层人”中的一位，在城市分裂的意见浪潮里，是站在支持巴纳姆这边的。与其说她相信巴纳姆的马戏团，不如说她相信从马戏团里走出来的朋友们脸上的笑容。等这鬼天气过去、先生给我放了假，我一定要去看看，她说；当然，不能让先生知道，她谨慎地补充。但是先生明明自己也和小姐去看了！她哀叹道，可真不公平。  
  
她不知道菲利普·卡莱尔为何会突然和风口浪尖上的“骗子头目”扯上关系，“但我想先生一定很喜欢你。”  
女佣向晃荡到厨房里的巴纳姆说。  
巴纳姆噎了一下，脸上荡起笑意；他回头看了一眼，厨房门口空无一人，“是吗？我倒觉得他和我交往勉强得很。”  
“他已经愁眉苦脸好几天了，今天还这样病倒……”“他不是因为婚约的事情头疼吗？”  
女佣也回过身来看了门口一眼，“我想不是。先生和小姐已经不和……很久了。”她撇撇嘴，“有时他们一句话都不说，说起来就是吵架。我刚刚去给先生送药的时候，是这段日子我第一次见他笑。”  
女佣来送药的时候，巴纳姆正向菲利普展示他这天刚刚想到的一个新把戏；需要的空间太大而卧室地方太小，他差点砸到菲利普床头的相框——和相框的主人。菲利普顺势往床上一倒，放声大笑起来。  
  
“他喜欢我，这是好事。毕竟我们以后要一起工作了。”  
“一起工作？”女佣迷惑地看着巴纳姆，“你和先生？”  
“费了我好大的劲才说服他，”巴纳姆压低了声音但藏不住笑意，“只能说，卡莱尔不怎么会讲价。”  
“你真厉害，巴纳姆先生。前阵子他去你们马戏团的时候还老大不情愿……回来没两天就和小姐分手了，然后一直闷闷不乐，还总是发呆。”女佣心不在焉地切着萝卜，“我还以为是你们的表演糟糕成这样了呢。”  
“这是诽谤。”巴纳姆不以为意地笑笑，把视线投向卧室方向，“你说他是去看了表演以后才分手的？”  
  
#  
  
“我们的表演怎么还有催人分手的功效？”  
菲利普差点一头栽在衣服堆里。他没敢转过身去，直勾勾地盯着眼前衣柜里的几件外套不动弹：“谁说的？”  
“你这不是挺喜欢马戏团的嘛，来了又来？”巴纳姆低下头掸了掸一尘不染的帽子上的灰，“还是说你喜欢马戏团里的哪个人？”  
  
菲利普几乎控制不住手上力道要把皮衣撕烂：邀请P.T.巴纳姆留下吃晚饭是他这辈子做过第二错的决定；排第一的是去看马戏团表演。  
而人在意图撒谎又毫无应对之策的时候，最好不要强行掩饰某些行径，否则要么越描越黑、要么误天下之大会：菲利普慌了阵脚，在脑海里拼命回忆着马戏团里除了巴纳姆精彩绝伦的开场秀和终场歌舞外还有哪些表演。  
那位长胡子的女士？不，不好，万一巴纳姆怀疑他取向怎么办？那位猿人？不，不好，万一巴纳姆怀疑他有特殊人兽癖好怎么办？那对双胞胎？不！这都什么跟什么……  
菲利普灵光一闪，第一次前去马戏团时差点与他进行了贴面礼的空中飞人女孩不就是个绝佳的人选吗！于是他迫不及待地交出这个答案：“那个空中飞人！”带着某种糊弄过关的自得和欣喜，“黑皮肤的那位。”  
  
巴纳姆滞了半晌，哑然失笑。  
“没想到你喜欢这样的——”菲利普心里一抽，巴纳姆不紧不慢地接上后半句，“W.D.可是相当强壮呢。”  
“我觉得W.D.听起来不像那位女士的名字。”被调侃的人既松了一口气，又隐隐不安：巴纳姆似乎当真了。  
  
无语片刻，巴纳姆丢下一句“我去看看有什么需要帮忙”就离开了房间。刚刚还狭窄得令人喘不上气的卧室突然变得如此空旷，连菲利普自己心底的自言自语都引起回声激荡：  
不是什么空中飞人的女孩儿，是你。  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**06**  
  
这顿饭吃得快速而安静，席间只有两人的咀嚼声。菲利普想说些什么，于是抬眼；于是正正撞上看着他的餐桌另一端的另一双眼。  
他们同时蹙起眉头，又同时低下头去。刀叉相碰、酒色摇曳、风拂过烛火，奏出短暂的韵律。  
真像天真的半大小子偷看喜欢的女孩儿，菲利普想；不巧的是女孩也在看他，心事就哗啦撒了一地。  
  
似乎破冰的永远是巴纳姆。他把餐具一放，简单地擦了擦嘴：“作为我的合伙人，也许我们应该谈谈今后生意上的操作。”  
“饭桌上不要说话。”  
“那是‘你们’的礼仪；现在既然你已经站在‘另一边’，恐怕你得早日习惯‘我们’的礼仪。”  
  
菲利普无言以对——这男人莫非真想把他的生活搅得天翻地覆吗？  
好吧，现在已经天翻地覆了。  
  
“我可是从昨晚病到现在，所以你不妨先告诉我，你有什么计划？”  
“目前来说，当然是把马戏团越做越大，盈利越高越好。未来也许……”  
“也许？”  
“也许会有些不一样的东西。”  
“不一样……”菲利普咀嚼着这三个字；他很快就明白了巴纳姆指的是什么。“不一样”，他不仅仅想要赚钱，他还想要名声：他想靠底层娱乐打进上流社会——在他的名声已经一文不值的情况下。  
  
“你总能让我惊喜不断，”菲利普不无挖苦地说。  
“你怎么想？”  
“我想我们还是先忘了‘不一样’，想想现在该怎么把马戏团办好吧。”  
  
菲利普发誓，在他裹着大衣、在这样的寒冬里敲响朋友的门的时候，他没有忘记这句话。  
  
但是同样，他也没有忘记那句话之后在巴纳姆脸上闪过的灰暗表情。由他这位合伙人来给巴纳姆的“痴心妄想”下死刑判决书，实在是太残忍了些；反正行事在人，成事由天，很多事情他只能帮到这里了。  
  
#  
  
除了在暗地里到处牵线、透支自己的人缘以外，菲利普还面临着一个非常头疼的问题：已经步入中年的巴纳姆非常热衷于掺和他的感情问题。  
不，不是他希望的那种掺和，是在介绍马戏团成员时格外隆重地推出空中飞人安·惠勒、排练时还动不动就把安往他身上推的那种掺和。这不仅让安对他相当反感，也让他陷入了对巴纳姆的深深怀疑之中：一个人究竟要有多没眼力见，才能看不出来他们之间毫无火花？抑或巴纳姆根本就是故意的，单纯乐于见他手足无措。  
  
“我很抱歉，”在又一个手忙脚乱的排练午后，菲利普终于找到机会和安好好聊聊；这是个根本不该有的误会，她是最无辜的受害者。  
安从表演器材中抬头看了他一眼，没有说话。菲利普被这一眼噎得尴尬，但还是要硬着头皮继续解释：“P.T.他好像是误会了我们之间的一些事情，才总是……希望你不要放在心上。”  
“那你该去找他说。”安的神情柔和了一些：她一向对含着金汤匙出生的人带有命运分配的愤怒。不像曾经的莱蒂满腹泪水、也不像查尔斯持着怯懦的梦想，她个性率真直接——初次见面时对菲利普说翻脸就翻脸。  
  
她是个很好的女孩儿，菲利普有些出神。  
如果没有P.T.巴纳姆这混蛋的话。  
  
“我很难跟他解释。”要是巴纳姆再抛出当天那个问题呢？他要怎么回答，他为什么要撒谎？菲利普几乎不经脑子地把原委和盘托出，“我以前来看过你们的演出，P.T.就说我是看上团里的哪位了。我只好……”  
“我做了那个倒霉鬼。”安了然地点点头，又继续整理工作；菲利普以为一切能告一段落（现在只要头疼怎么阻止巴纳姆锲而不舍地给他们“制造机会”就好了）时，安冷不丁地加了一句：“那你到底是看上哪位了？”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**07**  
  
世界上有的人越相处越厌恶，像是他的前未婚妻；菲利普本寄希望于巴纳姆也是同等人物：初见惊艳，相处乏味，最终于他就是漫长岁月里一次偶然的四目相对，仅此而已。  
但这男人不是。  
菲利普憎恨这个否定句，但这男人不是。  
在前往大英帝国的邮轮上为甚。  
  
“我记得……我应该是住单人包厢的。”  
巴纳姆以抖开斗篷的“唰”一声响代替了回答。菲利普目瞪口呆地看着男人被自己扬起的灰尘呛得轻咳起来，脑子里奔涌过三万句嘲讽和无奈。  
“啊，你来了，快收拾收拾行李吧，我们得在船上待半个月*呢。”巴纳姆轻飘飘地转过身把斗篷叠好，继续整理其他衣物；菲利普烦躁地打断他，又问了一遍，“我的单人包厢出什么问题了？”  
“事实证明英国人们偶尔也会粗心大意；或者说，出于某种不怀好意的目的，他们把莱蒂和查尔斯安排在了同一间房里。”巴纳姆的动作停滞了下来；这句话里溢着沮丧和耻辱。菲利普也意识到，这艘船不仅载着一群穿着戏服的人，还有他们向来被贬得一文不值、但仍然发光闪耀顽强生长的自尊心。  
  
菲利普长叹一声，带着打趣的意味，像要去捉一只翅膀大张的蝴蝶：即使心跳过速，也要呼吸平稳；双手不能颤抖，因为他随时可能飞走。两个自相矛盾的愿望迫到他的嘴边，逼他挑出一个来。  
是“你不能和别人住一间吗？”还是“看来我们要‘同居’半个月了。”？  
“看来我们要同居半个月了！”巴纳姆仍然背对着他，一改前言的低落，十分故意地、轻巧而快乐地说；菲利普自觉已经满面通红，硬从牙缝里挤出一个“嗯”，把箱子握得死紧。  
  
#  
  
几乎所有马戏团员都是第一次搭乘邮轮，头一天里他们既没心思排练也不需要休整，只顾着在甲板上谈笑看海。风平浪静，游人穿梭如织，又都心照不宣地离团员们三丈远；“谁也别想破坏我的好心情，”莱蒂傲慢地说，引来哄堂大笑。但不知是谁轻声唱了一句，附和的声音一浪接一浪，于是来自纽约的巴纳姆马戏团展开了一场小小的歌舞秀。  
  
_“Come alive, come alive! Go and ride your light, let it burn so bright!”_  
活过来吧，你们这群王公贵族！谁说底层人们不配乘这样的轮船，是谁评定了三六九等？我们心底有光，自然也能焕发出彩！  
  
_“Reach it up to the sky, and it's open wide, you're electrified!”_  
巴纳姆向一旁负手而立的菲利普抛出橄榄枝；后者脸上愉悦的神情咔嚓粉碎成惊慌，连连摆手，却被巴纳姆一把抓住，拖进了队伍里。菲利普手足无措地四下张望了一会，似乎在确认好奇围观的人群里没有熟人；还没回过神来，右手又被巴纳姆拽到空中，他下意识地转了个圈——像一场探戈里合格的女舞伴。  
  
_“And the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be, cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open!”_  
他又在即兴发挥了！菲利普站定后有满腹脏话要骂，一只手却悄然搭上他的腰间：“你还是被困在往日的梦里吗，搭档？睁开眼睛看看我给你带来的新世界吧！”语毕，他就被巴纳姆抬到半空；在马戏团成月的魔鬼训练后（天哪，他明明只是合伙人，为什么也要参与训练和排演？还让他去特训空中飞人，这东西可不是三分钟就能上手的，即使有爱情的力量也不行！），他下意识地一个翻滚，完美地落到地上，引起周围人的小小惊呼。  
  
_“And we know we can't go back again, to the world that we were living in, cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open!”_  
他不能回头了。这新世界，这场幻梦，P.T.巴纳姆引他上的贼船——他已经再也回不到原来的生活了。他唯有接受，睁大双眼，继续沉醉。他爱这男人，菲利普在昂扬沸腾的歌声与舞步中想，因为P.T.巴纳姆有百万个奇思，因为他勇敢，因为他天真，因为他诚挚，因为他这样大方地跳着动人心魄的节拍，因为他明白自己所想所要、从不讳言，因为他抓住一切机会去实现。  
因为生活是个牢笼，钥匙在他手里；因为他是菲利普缺失的一切。菲利普需要他让自己完整。  
  
_“So come alive!”_  
菲利普与巴纳姆相视而笑；千千结一刻尽然打开。  


* * *

  
  
_*马戏团的故事约发生在1840s，百度：在1900年，通过新兴技术的运用，从美国乘船到英国的记录是5天7小时；一般航程为5天-2周。谷歌：1889年的旅行手册中提到，根据天气状况不同，花费约7-10天。The Geography of Transport Systems网站：在1840s从利物浦到纽约大约需要14天。所以设定的是预计时间为14天左右，但天气有好有坏，所以大家的心理预期约为半个月。_  
  
  
  
  
**08**  
_~~摇摇车注意（。~~_  
  
**上**  
  
这半个月为什么不能像人们说的那样，在眨眼间就过去了？这只是第一夜，第一夜而已，是在舞蹈和欢笑后的第一夜……菲利普已经放弃了对这份感情的反抗，但仍然在心中祈祷海上刮起狂风，要么让他们快点到达、要么干脆让他们葬身海腹，至少不必再受这无间折磨。  
受这巴纳姆就在他身旁咫尺之遥，却远在千里之外的折磨。  
  
生命如此、如此漫长，海洋如此、如此宽广，夜如此、如此凉，P.T.巴纳姆睡得如此、如此快……  
而他的手心是如此、如此湿热。  
菲利普·卡莱尔只是个普通人，他有普通人的情感，也有普通人的欲望。柏拉图式精神恋爱不适合他，他像所有坠入爱河的人一样，渴求与爱人的肢体接触，渴求深入。  
房间里的两个人，一个已经毫无知觉、安静地睡去了；黑暗之中感官被无限放大，轻微的呼吸声与浪潮共舞，萦绕在另一个人耳边，令他夜不能寐。  
他想要他。他想要菲尼亚斯。他想肆无忌惮地喊他的名字，他想吻他的面颊和嘴唇，他想和他同床共枕。他从未想象过自己和男人在一起会是怎样的光景，但如果把他放在巴纳姆身边，一切似乎就和谐美好得顺理成章。  
菲利普把手探进了被子里。  
  
巴纳姆的手指要比他的细长，浅浅覆着一层他这养尊处优人生没有培养出来的薄茧，轻轻擦过阴茎时让他不由自主地颤抖。他很清楚自己的身体，要摸哪里、碰哪里、以怎样的力道和角度他才会高潮——他很清楚；但巴纳姆不知道。所以他要笨拙地开始摸索：从前端开始，严肃而小心翼翼，像对待他的一个新戏法；他又那么高，如果他伏在上方弓起腰来，菲利普就会清楚地看到他的肌肉纹路和同样硬挺的阴茎。  
菲利普喘息起来：仅仅是这样，他就快要射了。摸他，让他说些胡话，操——这是十九世纪的美国，并不是人人都知道男人之间怎么做爱，就把这部分留待以后——他竟然还能想到这些东西——不，他快要到了，他想象着巴纳姆湿漉漉的舌头在脖颈与胸膛处留下像蜗牛蜿蜒爬行过的痕迹；手上动作加快，床发出了些微的声响，也许会被听见的，也许会吵醒睡在旁边的人；操，这都是你的错，菲利普毫无逻辑地想，凭什么睡不着的是我？  
熟悉的面孔毫无征兆地跳进他的视线，天生的好歌喉、低沉美丽的声线耳语：因为你爱我。  
“菲尼……”  
  
菲利普从轻微的抽搐与大脑空白中恢复过来时，他才意识到自己做了怎样的蠢事：他一向以自控力自诩，却在高潮时呻吟出声，还叫出了巴纳姆的名字。尽管声音不大，巴纳姆也还在沉睡……吗？他尽力平复着擂鼓般的心跳，想从海浪中寻到巴纳姆的呼吸声。  
而老天爷不合时宜地听到了菲利普许久前的愿望，并尽职尽责地为他实现：空中突然刮起了风，海上猛地掀起了浪，菲利普意外滚下了床。  
“嘭咚”声响的回音还没走出房门，巴纳姆就从床上倏地弹起，在摇晃的船身里几近连滚带爬地蹭到菲利普身边；皎洁月光透过舷窗洒在他们身上，那句脱口而出的“你没事吧”在巴纳姆看到菲利普裸露在空气中的下半身时凝结成实质，在一室沉默里到处冲撞。  
  
  
**中**  
  
P.T.巴纳姆不喜欢女人——这件事他自己早就知道了，在小偷小摸的年少时期撞见正在自慰的年轻男人那一刻就知道了。他轻易地接受了这一事实，但没有接受那男人贪婪的眼光。他变得愈来愈友好、温和、精灵机警，对谁都一样温柔，对谁都一样冷漠。这样很好，他想，不必强迫自己为谁出人头地、争名夺利，只为自己的梦想去拼搏奋斗。他做过百万个梦，梦里都是他自己。  
但梦是会变得不一样的。  
  
他欣赏有才华的人，不为他们的外表所局限。可以是长着胡子的女士，只要她歌声动听；可以是黑皮肤的人种，只要他们身手矫捷；可以是不修边幅的邋遢汉，只要他双手灵巧。  
在他与菲利普·卡莱尔谈判时，他也时刻提醒着自己这一点：重要的是才华，不是面孔；不是他的浓眉大眼，不是他的精瘦腰肢，不是他的浑圆翘臀，不是他棕色柔软的鬈曲头发，不是他心满意足的笑容，不是他怒发冲冠的横眉，不是他惊慌失措的双眸，他会注意到卡莱尔是因为他举止异常——  
重要的是才华，是才华……  
巴纳姆痛心疾首地把原想提的4%硬生生加到了10%。  
  
当然，这些都是玩笑话：如果他是看到貌美青年就走不动道的人，他也就不是P.T.巴纳姆了。一张美丽脸庞于他何益？他要的是搭档和合伙人，又不是情人。  
  
然而年轻人很快展示了他的过人之处：明明身为富家子弟却不显纨绔，也许偶尔饮酒作乐，但每笔收支清清楚楚，按时支工资、定时储蓄；算起来，即使不与巴纳姆合作，他的经济状况也还可以支撑好一阵子。巴纳姆欣赏这样有条理的人，他对卡莱尔的兴趣也更加浓厚。后来他更四处奔波，为马戏团前往英国疏通关系——那可是女王，是皇家，是他甚至不敢去想的上层。  
但偶尔巴纳姆又很是疑惑，他究竟为什么这样看紧马戏团？团员们个个都容易满足：巴纳姆对他们的宽容接纳，已经在他们生命中燃起了绚烂的温暖火焰；似乎只有巴纳姆自己贪得无厌，想要更多金钱和喝彩，又想要华服和盛宴。他去向菲利普·卡莱尔致谢时，邀功的急切与强装淡然的情绪杂糅，年轻的合伙人像亟待表扬的小孩儿一样，哼哼半天说了句“应该的”。试图给出回应的巴纳姆惊觉自己想给他如山般的赞美：从感谢他的加入到感谢他的努力、感谢他为马戏团付出的心血，“就像一对父母看着孩子成长”这样不知从何而来的不恰当比喻也难以按捺；还有他一点就通的舞蹈天赋，还有他作为剧作家天马行空的想象力，还有他掩藏不住的充沛情感，还有他喜欢——  
他喜欢安·惠勒。  
  
不。相处一段时间后，巴纳姆知道他善良平和的搭档对每个人都好，面对女士时更是保持着良好教养和绅士风度、从不逾矩；这种礼貌无法被解读成钟情或恋慕，卡莱尔甚至没有慌张又期待地注视过安。——他怎么会知道？  
噢，等等，P.T.巴纳姆，你怎么会知道？  
你偶然同他四目相对时，又能表现出几分坦然？  
你有意无意地在编排舞蹈时把他安置在你身边，又是出于多少大公无私？  
你是不是想得太多太好，才做起了有第二者的梦？  
你是不是太喜欢他了？  
  
——是。  
没为自己的取向挣扎过一刻钟的巴纳姆落落大方地承认，或许在马戏团的那个夜晚，或许在电光火石间，他就喜欢上了这个英俊的年轻人。这是纯粹的、生理上的吸引力，人类就像孔雀一样，满眼都是美丽的尾羽。  
但是羽毛不够——当然不够，人类毕竟不是孔雀；然后卡莱尔毫不吝啬地分享出了他金子般的心。  
暗中爱上某个人也并不是什么过错，巴纳姆想；他们还有大把时光可供消磨。  
  
#  
_  
“你为马戏团做了太多我们力所不能及的事情。谢谢，卡莱尔。”  
“菲利普。——卡莱尔太生疏了。只有你还这么叫我。”  
“……我知道了，菲利。”  
“别太得寸进尺，菲尼亚斯。”_  
  
  
**下**  
  
不要误会：走南闯北的马戏团长干过各种行当、见过各色人等，他也不是没有爱过；但这感情太过惊世骇俗、为世不容，那是能毁掉一个人的情感坦露。所以他从未表白，就这样让一段段过往无疾而终，淹没在他的人生长河里，溅起一个无足轻重的浪花。  
就像舷窗外平静的海面一样。  
  
今日，他马上就要四十岁了，却被一个二十五六*的后生坦荡的笑容激得心旌荡漾、被两人独处一室的想法压得喘不过气。他背对着另一张床上的菲利普假装已经入眠、听他窸窸窣窣不知在做什么。月色明亮，他渐生困倦，无数古怪念头找到一处薄弱点，就一脚踹开他思想的大门。  
第一个想法就是，——也许——菲利普也有些中意他呢，是不是？你看，这样一来所有都能解释得通：菲利普一而再地来到马戏团，在经济尚未面临绝境而仍然注重声誉的情况下同意加入马戏团，为了不知名的动机（噢，好吧，也许是为他自己日后能站得住脚）去给马戏团争取更上一层的机会；或是更像臆测的一些细节：在社交生活中如鱼得水的菲利普在他面前不时无来由地面红耳赤、手足无措、口不择言，视线撞上时甚至来不及收回他所谓“慌张又期待”的眼神。  
谁知道呢？他——  
  
他突然听见了一声轻微的呻吟，还有含糊的、似是而非的，他的名字。  
  


* * *

  
  
_*为了避免父子感（。）太重，文中设定两人年龄差在13-15岁，反正休不显老嘛！！_  
  
  
  
  
**09 上**  
  
上帝啊，您听见我许愿了吗？那就请您赶快把这船沉了吧！  
菲利普像只砧板上垂死挣扎的虾，红得通透、弓着身子、丧失理智，在地上拼命一跳一跳地想把长裤提上来。巴纳姆不知是惊得失去语言能力、还是尴尬得不知说何是好，沉默着往旁边悄悄退去。  
海神再一次及时地听到了菲利普的祈祷，给足十成面子，又是一个大浪滔天——  
半蹲半坐的巴纳姆重心不稳直向前扑去，在狭窄的过道里毫无意外地压在了菲利普身上。没有旖旎，没有暧昧，没有不该摸到的部位——巴纳姆准确地砸在菲利普胸膛上，躺着的人感觉自己五脏六腑都要吐出来了。  
巴纳姆惊慌失措地想赶快爬起，但在大风大浪里尽情摇摆的轮船哪会如他所愿？他双手刚一撑起，整个人就滑向另一侧；为了避免手臂被撞骨折，他抬起右手，避开菲利普脆弱的肋骨，重新找到了支撑点。  
你还不如把我的肋骨压断呢；菲利普看着撑在他上方距离不足二十公分的面容想。  
_  
你会失去他的。_  
巴纳姆看到菲利普平日梳得整整齐齐的蓬松棕发此刻像个乱糟糟的鸟巢，表情疲惫又松懈，仿佛完全放弃了抵抗。  
  
_一位挚友、精明的合伙人和默契的拍档。_  
俊朗帅气的面孔，和他初次见到的一样，令人不得不喜欢的孔雀尾羽；这一秒，还带上了说不清但诱人的情绪。是有意或无心？天哪，别喘气了，别那样起伏，不要沉重地呼吸，不要发出海妖一样的呼唤——他快要忘记自己姓甚名谁，但愿意付出一切，向这年轻男人游去。  
  
_别做，你会失去他的——_  
菲利普闭上了眼睛，好似在说： _全部给你。_  
  
  
_我不会失去他的。_  
P.T.缓慢地把宽厚手掌贴上菲利普的侧脸，感受或许是他、或许是船、或许是海的颤抖。  
也闭上眼睛吧。  
即使他舍不得错过一瞬，但闭上眼睛吧，从黑暗里获得一些勇气，和面对幻梦成真的清醒。  
他低下头去。  
  
然而这个仪式般庄严的吻并没有完成：可能是丘比特的小箭射到了船身上，两人又偏了一下，巴纳姆响亮地亲了菲利普的右脸一口。后者诧异地睁开眼，正对上同样疑惑而窘迫的神情。  
两个男人面面相觑半刻，又同时爆发出惊天动地的笑声。菲利普自然地搂住巴纳姆的肩背，巴纳姆自然地把脑袋埋在菲利普颈间。他们笑得似乎整个船舱都在抖动。  
笑声是什么时候停息的、风浪又是什么时候停息的，菲利普说不出来；但也许是巴纳姆的嘴唇贴上他脖颈的一刻。  
  
#  
  
巴纳姆的手从菲利普的睡衣衣摆处探进去乱摸一气，从没体验过这样粗暴进攻的菲利普有些呆滞。他情迷意乱地闭上眼，双手下意识向巴纳姆下身滑去。  
“你确定吗？”  
这句话在他耳旁炸开。声音很低，小心翼翼地提醒他不要冲动、以免后悔；在他听来如此不真实，好似梦里的回音。  
这问题早就该问，也早就不必问了。  
菲利普挑衅式地弹了一下巴纳姆的阳具作为回应。  
  
巴纳姆接收到信号后猛地直起身开始脱衣服；那件套头睡衣一扯就掉。至于他是怎样保持跪在自己身上的姿势还能把长裤脱掉的，忙着解上衣扣子的菲利普没太看清。刚刚好不容易才穿上的裤子又要被脱掉——菲利普真想抹掉那一段记忆。  
“你听见了……”菲利普嘟哝着。巴纳姆正帮他把裤子往下拽，好半天才听清他说的是什么。中年人停下了手上的动作，脸上浮起不怀好意的笑容。他凑到菲利普眼前，语带挑逗，“是啊，我听见夜里有个调皮鬼喊着我的名字，偷偷做些不好的事情——”“闭嘴！”菲利普恼羞成怒，差点抬起手来扇了巴纳姆一巴掌；但没有，最后他只是像个被揭露心事的羞赧少年，用手掌捂住了巴纳姆的嘴。  
原谅他吧，这样幼稚的举动——他已经尽力了。他没有这样喜欢、这样爱过一个人，一个同他体量相当的男人，一个他自己选择的异类；当他看到那双笑意盈盈又温柔如水的眼睛时，他不知所措。  
不要对待观众一样对待我，不要夸张的戏法、不要滑稽的戏弄，但要一个真心实意的吻。  
巴纳姆轻轻拨开按在他脸上的手，五指缠上菲利普的后颈，把他推向自己。  
一个真心实意的吻。  
  
#  
  
巴纳姆告诉他男人要用后面做时，菲利普摆出了意料之中的惊恐表情。他大概能猜得到，但是——这也——  
“第一次可能会痛，以后就好了。”  
小年轻一下被“以后”两个字砸昏了头，甚至忘了辩驳凭什么他是下面那个。巴纳姆赤裸着站起，已经勃起的阳具在空气里晃晃荡荡；菲利普脑子里正为“以后”、“未来”以及一系列相似的愚蠢想法闹得不可开交，眼前又突然出现这熟悉——他没多久前还握着自己的一根——而陌生——但这不是他的，是巴纳姆的，形状不一样，尺寸不一样，在床事上更是从没出现过两件同处一室的状况——的器物，他快要分不清这耳鸣轰隆来自外面的波涛咆哮还是自己脑内大放烟花。  
  
他呆住了？在这种时候？  
哎，我可怜的搭档。  
巴纳姆仿佛今日才第一次发现他这样容易走神。他弯下腰把菲利普从冰冷坚硬的地上抱了起来，放到床上。那样隆重而谨慎，像对待一个精致的木偶，一个幻象，如果不放轻手脚，他立刻就要破碎消失掉。  
像巴纳姆生命中无数破碎消失的幻象一样。  
  
短暂地离开地面让菲利普猝然清醒过来。公主抱，他心想，这是第一次有人这样把他抱起来；像个女人一样。  
啊，我们的剧作家多么脆弱而敏感，生怕这男人会把他认作异性，柔弱而柔软的女人，当成玩物或一夜情对象；于是在巴纳姆把他放在床上时，菲利普警觉地坐起身来，沙哑着声音发出告示：“你看清楚了，是我。”  
巴纳姆正半跪在床沿边想靠近他；菲利普的上半身正藏在月光照不到的角落里。巴纳姆喉头滚动一下，伸出手握住他并不纤细、并不白净的小腿，说，“我知道是你，菲利普。”他没有继续动作，“你也想清楚了，是我。”  
  
沉默像潮水一样高涨，欲望像潮水一样落下。世界上不会有比这更“坦诚”、也更遮掩的时刻了。  
要说什么的话，也许就趁现在；那之后，就没有机会了。  
  
“我喜欢女人。”  
菲利普发现，当这一时刻真正到来，他竟然思路格外清晰：要以怎样的顺序说什么话，早在许久前他就想得明明白白、打了连篇的腹稿；只是他以为自己这辈子都没有机会说罢了。于是他第一句话就说，“我喜欢女人。”  
“我知道。”这毫无波澜的语调，这平板如常的语气——菲利普看他镇静的脸，心里泛起一股酸气，直逼得他想落下泪来。但按照他的安排，他还有那么多话要说，天！他还有那么多话要说，要是他说完了巴纳姆仍旧这样无动于衷呢？要是巴纳姆当真只是不择对象想发泄欲望呢？什么确定，什么以后，什么亲吻，都是骗人的鬼话、习惯性的情话；毕竟他是P.T.巴纳姆，菲利普猜不到这样魅力四射的男人身边有过多少床伴。  
——但他还有那么多话要说。  
  
“所以……”“但我不喜欢。”巴纳姆突然凑到菲利普眼前：这样近的距离，他终于能看清菲利普的脸。菲利普·卡莱尔家族遗传的碧蓝眼睛此刻映出几分水光，像天神往里倾倒了一整片大海。  
“我知道你喜欢女人，但我不喜欢。我喜欢男人。”他感到一种倾吐的必需：他要说，他必须说，他不得不说。他不想让眼前人再有一点犹豫或误解，如果消弭连日的煎熬只需要一段表白，那他乐意之至。  
“像是那种棕色头发、蓝色眼睛，身材匀称、谈吐不凡的男人。我是个该死的玻璃。你要去告发我吗？”巴纳姆眨眨眼睛；菲利普像是被气笑了，他耸耸肩，“一下船就去。”巴纳姆的脑袋往前拱了拱，菲利普轻巧地啄了一下他的嘴唇。  
  
菲利普似乎没有注意到，这是他主动施与的第一个吻；一切发生得这样快速、流畅而自然。  
  
“菲利普·卡莱尔，”下一句话有些难以启齿，他肯定会听着像个初次递出情书的小学男生一样，“我喜欢你。从在马戏团见到你的时刻就……”不，他说不下去了，他是个四十岁的中年人，不是什么毛都没长齐的青春期小刺头！这样的话实在太——  
“不。”菲利普的气息喷在他耳边，“那是我的台词，你这让我变成玻璃的混蛋。”  


* * *

  
  
  
**09 下**

 ~~ _自行车注意_~~  
  
  
巴纳姆轻柔地撸动着菲利普的阴茎；不久前才射过一次的年轻人不应期已经过去，但高潮的余韵仍在他身体里徘徊不散，令他格外敏感。他第一次知道“硬得发疼”是怎样的感受；这微妙的钝痛让他欲罢不能。于是他只好紧紧抱着巴纳姆的肩背，像个即将失掉贞操的纯情处男。巴纳姆的手掌和想象中一样宽厚粗糙，恶意地掐住胸口小红尖时菲利普不禁呜咽了一声。  
不，不行，他不能这样让巴纳姆占尽上风——菲利普双手贴在巴纳姆面颊上，探身去吻他。  
  
先是几个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻：挑逗式的，试探式的，正如每一对爱侣开启漫漫长夜的前奏；然后是一番笨拙的唇齿交缠：菲利普第一次亲吻男人，而这男人的吻技也实在差得不行。被摩擦得几要破损的嘴唇，灵蛇一样带着欲望的舌头；他轻轻舔过巴纳姆的上颚，再一直、一直往深入去。咬他，吸吮他的嘴唇，直至尝到淡淡的铁锈腥味，直至他报复式地加重手上的力道。菲利普放开了他，微微喘着气。  
  
向下，向下。  
巴纳姆一路吻过他的下巴他的胸膛他的耻毛，然后那里——  
“不……”菲利普差点叫出声来；那时候女人们从不会主动做这种事情，他也只听说会有娼妓愿意为钱低头。巴纳姆在给他口交，这种想法几乎要搅烂菲利普的脑子。他根本没有犹豫，温热湿润的口腔就吞进了菲利普的阴茎。只是简单机械的吞吐和以手辅助，偶尔牙齿还会刮到柱体令他一阵瑟缩，但这也远超出了他的控制范围——  
我要射了——不，不能射在他嘴里——可是我——  
菲利普呻吟着，手指插进巴纳姆的短发里把他往下按：更多，更多，全部都——  
  
他已经在高潮边缘了；巴纳姆却不如他所愿，果断抬起头来。  
“P.T.……”菲利普失神地念着，看到眼前的人影好像拿出了什么东西；然后他感到下身一凉。  
“甘油。”巴纳姆简单地解释道，向菲利普的后穴探进了一根手指。  
下身的异物感让菲利普骤然欲望消退，也清醒了许多：某种难以启齿的羞耻感攫取了他。他是个男人，却要挨操了；现在反悔还来得及吗？“P.T.，对不起，还是不要了，我们就当无事发生过”？  
唉，他在想些什么！反悔是不可能的，早在他夜里想着巴纳姆自慰的时候、早在他没有拒绝巴纳姆这份工作的时候，早在他踏进马戏团的那一刻，就不可能了。现在他只好祈祷……  
“操？！”龟头刺进后穴时菲利普才大惊失色地骂了一声，他终于不得不借着月光仔细打量巴纳姆的阳具——老天，这可比手指什么的粗得多也长得多了，“你确定能进去吗？！”  
“别害怕……”巴纳姆倾身贴近他似要抚慰他，但菲利普惊恐地看到他脸上闪过一丝摇摆不定的神情。可惜不容他多想，巴纳姆又继续动作了；年轻人丰满弹滑的臀肉竟然如此配合，轻松吞下了一段又一段肉棒。是因为常年锻炼所以体质很好、前段时间的特训带给他额外的柔韧度抑或天赋异禀，菲利普已无法考虑：巴纳姆的阴茎此刻在他身体里，他在操他，这种接近神圣的仪式，他有罪，他不能升入天堂了，但是去他的天父——他与爱的人合而为一了。  
这就够了。  
  
#  
  
“所以，是这样的。”巴纳姆平躺着，像个游魂一样发出长长的叹息；菲利普蜷着身子，精疲力尽地闭着眼睛、含糊地问，“什么？”  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
“困。”  
“我是说刚才。”  
菲利普仍旧没有睁眼，但暗暗皱着眉头。这人还有让床伴给自己打分的爱好？六分及格起码你射出来了，七分良好我也到高潮了，八分优秀我感到相当满意，九分登顶欢迎下次再来，十分完美希望我向别人推荐？他被这种揣测惹得心里很不舒服，在他之前还有过多少打分，平均分是多少？  
——这种升腾的情绪是嫉妒，没来由的、不可理喻的嫉妒。然而嫉妒又能怎样呢，难道你是天后赫拉，能劈死宙斯爱过的所有少女？你尚且有过一二女友和未婚妻，又凭什么对他的过往心生醋意！  
即使一再告诉自己眼前男人已经将近四十而不是一张白纸似的十四岁，菲利普还是难掩酸溜溜的语气抛出一句客观评价，“你有先天优势。”  
巴纳姆没说话。根据吱嘎声响判断，菲利普能猜到他是在狭窄的单人床上艰难地尝试翻身。  
  
现在他们面对面了；巴纳姆长臂一伸揽住了他，嘴唇轻轻贴在他额头上。菲利普离那颗鲜活的心脏这样近，几乎能听到搏动的回音。你在为谁而跳动呢？  
“我刚才真怕会弄伤你。”  
“嗯？”  
“——我也没有经验。”  
  
菲利普猛地睁开眼，巴纳姆健硕的胸膛正对着他。我没有说谎，这是我的第一次——菲利普好似能听到那颗心脏羞涩地表白着。  
为什么？怎么会？他无声地发问。  
“我不想随便和人做这种事情。”巴纳姆的手指穿过他短短的头发，这平静而温柔的爱抚和他的话语一样带着某种魔力，“从前在商队，也有人向我示好，但我没有接受。真神奇，人在那个年龄竟然能控制住自己。”  
为什么没有接受？  
“可能是还没到那个地步吧。”温热的嘴唇翕动着，“还没到让我愿意放弃‘正常人’伪装的地步。”  
“正常人”。菲利普苦涩又雀跃地闭上眼，手掌贴在男人的胸口上，“现在呢？”  
巴纳姆没有回答，自顾自地说了下去，“我一直感觉……人生很空。好像我本来应该遇到什么人，但是命运不知在哪走错了方向。现在……”  
“现在？”  
巴纳姆的手按在他胸口的那只手上，仿佛想在那里烙一个印记。  
  
“不再空了。”  


* * *

 

 

 

 **10**  
  
人是否一旦快乐起来就会忘记时间的存在？十四天太短了实在太短了，菲利普甚至感觉不到十四这个数字曾经出现过；就好像昨天夜里他们才第一次接吻，今日早晨兴奋的团员就砰砰砰地敲响他们的房门，大喊着“英国快到了！”  
  
他们仍然挤在同一张床上：那张窄得甚至容不下他们其中一个人完全伸展手脚的床，那张承载了他们的第一次和之后数夜许多次的床，那张逐渐让人习惯直至生出一丝莫名眷恋的床。菲利普平躺着，一边手臂贴在坚硬的船舱上；巴纳姆侧躺着，一边手臂贴在菲利普的胸膛上。  
他们都醒着，但没有人说话。  
门再次被敲响，“听见了吗？P.T.！菲利普！”  
“知道了！我听见了！”一股怒气直窜上菲利普的心头，他抬起手来紧紧扣住巴纳姆的五指，放声大吼。  
门外的人似乎被吓愣了，过了好一阵才低语着什么远去。巴纳姆低下头，嘴唇碰着他冰凉的肩头；他的胸口剧烈起伏着，沮丧之情一点点挤进五脏六腑里，逼得他喘不过气来。  
  
他们继续躺着。菲利普感到身上突然痕痒无比，哪里都需要挠一挠；平躺的姿势又如此不舒服，他想翻个身；但他一动不动。空气凝固了，时间暂停了，只要我继续这样躺下去，大海就不会流动，英国也会永远静止在可见的彼岸，我不必下船，我可以在这里和他待到天荒地老。  
“起来吧。”  
巴纳姆把他们十指相扣的手拎到面前，吻菲利普的手背。他躺着，说，“只是到英国而已，我们又不是要分手了。”  
菲利普觉得满嘴苦味。“太难了，”他说，“就好像被赶出伊甸园的亚当和夏娃。”  
“他们也还是活下来了，然后生了一大堆孩子，对吧？”  
“我可生不了孩子。”要是他能生孩子——或者巴纳姆能生孩子，要是他们其中谁是女人，一切就会好得多。  
容易得多。  
年长的男人用一种许诺般的庄重语气说，“我们会有伊甸园的。不要别人赏赐的，我们自己的伊甸园。”  
  
菲利普想，这句话太沉重了，好似神父口中的“直到死亡把我们分开”；上帝说过没有谁不可拥有他的国，那他们的国在哪里呢？这世间除了一艘跨洋轮船上的狭窄船舱，还有哪里能让他们肆意相爱？他无法接受这句话，在他听来一字一句可以翻译作“我们私奔”的这句话。  
不，他不是不想；但这句话会给他希望，给他长久的光亮，给他未来可期的假象，——然后等现实把一切碾压成碎末，他会痛苦到无以复加。  
“起来吧。”  
菲利普清了清嗓子掩饰自己浓重的鼻音，抽出了手。  
  
#  
  
“你那样看着林德，我会嫉妒的。”  
“什么？”  
  
这天夜里，表演与庆功宴后，菲利普看着以“要节省经费/要和合伙人谈生意发展”的理由强行住进他房间的巴纳姆，不解地哼了一声。  
“你喜欢女人，”巴纳姆指了指他，“所以我会嫉妒的。”  
这是什么蠢话？菲利普很想就此大肆嘲笑他一番；但想想他自己也有过相同的白痴念头，一切又变得这样好理解。“别乱想。你有林德小姐没有的东西。”最后他只是这样安慰爱人：原来不分男女，人人都有成为美狄亚的潜质。  
“什么东西？”巴纳姆向前数步、从背后拥住他，暧昧地舔着他的耳垂，“你是说这个让你晚上睡不着的东西吗？”说话间，巴纳姆恶趣味地用胯部顶了顶菲利普挺翘的圆臀；后者瞬间浑身汗毛倒竖，喉头滚出一句压抑的吼声，“巴纳姆！！！”  
  
男人大笑着倒在床上，任由年轻伴侣耳根的红一点点消退下去。片刻后，他收敛笑意，带着几分严肃，以合伙人的眼光审视着菲利普：“林德可以成为我们完美的踏脚板。”  
“这么形容一位女士，恐怕不太好。”  
“不够优雅，但是事实。”巴纳姆又挂上了那副做梦时才会有的浪漫神情，“马戏团或许能赚钱，但我们没法凭马戏团跻身上流社会。”  
菲利普带着厌弃回应，“上流社会？我以为来英国一趟你就会清醒点了。”  
“我不想一辈子被叫作骗子。”  
“你就是个骗子，你自己也承认。”菲利普柔和地、不带恶意地说，“但从马戏团走出去的人们，他们的笑容是真的；这是你自己说的。”  
巴纳姆不服气地坐起来，十足像个倔脾气的孩子，“但我比更多人都有资格坐在高位！”  
“而我像条丧家犬一样被你口中的‘上流社会’驱逐出来，就因为我决定要和你合作！”  
  
僵持。  
“菲利普。”巴纳姆轻轻摆摆手，召唤他过来；我不想过去，不想像条召之即来的狗——菲利普瞪着他，还是温顺而泄气地走到他身边。他一定是昏了头了，所有骄傲都叫这盲目的情感蚕食殆尽；他不忍想，作为交换，巴纳姆又付出了什么呢？  
“对不起，我不想和你争执的。”他们面对面坐在床上，菲利普低着眉眼不去看他，“我知道你牺牲了很多。就是因为这样，我才想把事业做到上层，那时‘上流社会’一定会后悔他们有眼无珠。”  
“为了我？”  
“为了让你骄傲。”巴纳姆去吻他的额头，“你是我的合伙人，事业是我们一起打拼出来的。如果成功，我站在你身边时，你也不会难堪。”  
“你从来不会让我难堪。”菲利普抓住他蠢蠢欲动的手，补充一句，“排练偷拍我屁股的时候除外。”

* * *

  
  
  
**11**  
  
“只是半年。”  
只是半年！菲利普愤懑地想，我和你在一起尚且不足半年，你却轻巧扔下一句“只是半年”就要和林德游遍美国。  
但阻止与挽留他又一句都说不出来。巴纳姆又何曾想离开这里呢？马戏团让他发迹，朝夕相对的团员们也同他有深厚感情；毫不夸张地说，马戏团就是他的家。  
“为了让你骄傲”，菲利普想，到头来，都是他的错。  
  
远行的车马终究要驶到门前；巴纳姆回身对团员们叮嘱数句，然后长久地凝视着菲利普。  
“我不在的时候，一切都要拜托你了。”  
“观众们会想你的。”菲利普用近乎哀求的语调说。  
  
我知道。  
巴纳姆用眼神回应他，他们会很想我，你也会很想我的。  
菲利普灰蓝色的澄澈眼睛定定地看着他；玻璃一样的，宝石一样的，蓝色眼睛。  
他还是没能控制住自己，展开双臂，抱住了菲利普。稍矮的男人被这拥抱吓了一跳，只好象征性地拍拍巴纳姆的背——啊，他真嫉妒这人的任性妄为！他也想把手臂紧紧缠在他熟悉的、宽厚的肩上，但后来者只能小心翼翼地完善伪装。  
不能被发现，不能去表达；菲利普感到眼圈发热：他们连和爱人临行前的吻别都不能有。  
这个拥抱，也许就是他留下的所有。  
  
“多加小心！”巴纳姆大声说着。  
“我知道了。”  
“我爱你，菲利。”耳语；谨慎的，像风的叹息一样。  
“我也知道。”说出来吧，像要昭告天下；我们不曾亏欠任何人……  
  
再抱下去，就未免要引人起疑了。走吧，该出发了，林德小姐和马车都在外面等着。  
巴纳姆把自己从这具温热身体上撕下来，最后还用力拍了拍他的背，给这次逾矩的身体接触画上休止符。  
  
“我会给你写信的，”巴纳姆说。  
“我会等的。”菲利普回答。  
  
#  
  
“那个你没回答我的问题。”  
“什么？”  
安坐到失魂落魄地完成了一次错漏百出的排练的副团长身边，“我问你——你看上了马戏团的什么人，才让你愿意加入我们。”  
“什么人？”菲利普带着自暴自弃的倾吐欲望与战战兢兢的否认想法反问她。要守住这个秘密实在太痛苦了，他看着团员们尽管情绪低落但仍然努力完成工作的样子就想流泪：巴纳姆真的走了，这个快乐的马戏团好像一下子就失去了使人欢笑的能力。他们少了主心骨，而他离开了支撑他前行的力量。  
他想告诉安他有多么思念巴纳姆，他没有那些奇思妙想，他手足无措。马戏团的演出或菲利普的生活，都空了这样至关重要的一块拼图。  
  
“你和P.T.感情真好。”安笑了笑，没有继续之前的话题，“我们都知道他会回来的，但你就和天塌了一样。”  
菲利普不作声。  
“我们需要你，卡莱尔。P.T.已经走了，现在马戏团就是你的责任。你可别让他的心血毁在你手里——”  
“我不会的！”菲利普被戳中痛脚似地跳起来，才发现团员们都默默地站在他们身后。  
“这才对嘛，年轻人，有点生气！”莱蒂点点头，“P.T.这一通奔波你以为是为了谁？”  
为了谁？  
菲利普反复咂摸这几个字，某种被看穿的惊悚和快意一齐涌上来。我知道是为了谁，他想大叫，莱蒂却继续说，“还不是为了马戏团！”  
  
——噢。  
好吧。  
“是的，”菲利普勉强地说，“马戏团。”  
  
先绷不住的还是安：这个活泼的女孩看着他抑郁的神情止不住笑意，用手肘撞了撞他，“你要记得，卡莱尔，马戏团不是P.T.巴纳姆，是我们所有人，包括你。他不是为了我们在向高处拼搏，他是为了你。”  
“不是的！”菲利普慌张地矢口否认；有几位男士已经高声咳嗽着离开了：任凭他们对“异类”再感同身受，“团长和副团长有一腿”这个事实也还是需要时间消化的。  
“外人或许感觉不到，我们天天看着，可快受不了了。”莱蒂翻了个白眼，W.D.和纹身男*在后面跟着起哄。  
“不是吗？”安眨眨眼睛，“你终于也是和我们一样的‘怪胎’了，所以你不高兴吗？”  
“安……”  
“这里是马戏团，是我们的家。”莱蒂也坐到他身边，“你和P.T.就像——两位家长。没人会说什么的。”  
  
菲利普终于放弃挣扎，脆弱敏感的那部分又在他体内悄悄蔓延、攀上眼角，“谢谢，”他轻声说；有人搡了他一把，高声笑着：“谢谢你！”  
  
P.T.，你此刻怎么不在这里，怎么没有听到他们说的话？  
也许普天之大，终究还是有我们一席容身之地。

* * *

  
  
  
**12**  
  
_“Cause darling without you, all the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky-”_  
菲利普在明亮灯光中站稳，牵着莱蒂向人们谢幕。欢呼声与谩骂声混杂在一起，像一支搭错了线的管弦乐队，洪亮而刺耳；但菲利普鞠躬时已经什么都听不见了，只有林德唱过的那首歌清晰地回荡在他的耳边。——林德，他现在真是嫉妒她啊——聚光灯缤纷闪耀，好似那艘轮船舷窗外点点星光。  
  
_“Will never be enough- Will never be enough!”_  
我有漫天彩屑、有银币叮当，却枕席冰冷、无人在旁。去他的上流社会吧，事业尽可以再造，伴你踏上这条不归路时我难道没有豁出一切的决心吗？  
  
_“These hands could hold the world- but it'll never be enough, for me! ”_  
也许成功，他如愿以偿，两人并肩时身有辉光；也许失败，他失去所有，但他还可以回来——回家，回到他身旁。  
P.T.总觉得自己可以更好、更好，他永不满足，他想爬得更高；菲利普想，不是这样的：他们都可以变得更好。  
这一切，应该让他们共同创造，而不是巴纳姆一个人的义务。  
所以，回来吧。  
  
#  
  
_“菲尼亚斯，听说你至今还是孤身一人？”  
“这么说也不太准确。”  
“这巡演可以一直开下去——你，和我。”  
“恐怕这非我所愿，林德小姐。”  
_  
#  
  
_“菲利：我和林德小姐之间似乎有些误会。近日会回马戏团一趟，一切都好吗？我很想你。P.T.”_  
  
#  
  
不太对劲。  
巴纳姆离开马戏团的两个月里，尽管民众对他们的抗议声浪愈涨愈高，团员们还是逐步调整了过来：他们变得更加坚韧，也更加顽强。菲利普已经好一阵子没见到这样的愁容；何况他刚收到巴纳姆的信，心情正好呢。  
  
“W.D.！”菲利普看到这黑人汉子好像抖了一下，然后装作没听见地疾步走开了；他疑惑至极，转头又叫了一声，“莱蒂！安！查尔斯！”  
莱蒂正躺在长椅上，迅速用一张报纸盖住了自己的脸假装睡着；查尔斯则冲向了他的小马驹。安叹了口气，念着“为什么总是落到我头上？”一把扯下那张报纸，三步并作两步走到菲利普面前，把报纸展开：“P.T.，头条。”  
报纸第一页用加粗字体写着，《巴纳姆丑闻！情感纠葛，“欧洲夜莺”退出巡演！》配图是一张占了一半版面的照片，巴纳姆与林德——  
菲利普眼前突然一黑，一种磅礴的压迫感攫住了他；但他很快就冷静过来，尽力不让自己颤抖：“这不可能，我了解P.T.。”对，那封信，“他告诉我他和林德小姐之间有所误会，看来就是这个误会。”  
安的眼睛从报纸上端探出来，像滑稽木偶戏里的小人，话语间直恨不得把他摇晃清醒：“菲利普，你昏了头了？我们当然不会相信P.T.和林德有什么纠葛！重点难道不是这个吗？！”她纤细的手指戳在“退出巡演”四个字上，“你还给我们计算过要多长时间巡演才能回本，现在取消的话就赔大了！”唉，处在爱情里的人真是个个都像眼前蒙了一层雾，再机灵的脑袋也变钝。  
  
副团长这才回过神来，眉头紧锁；安把报纸塞到他怀里，“你努力想想办法吧。巡演既然办不下去，他大概很快就会回来了。”滞了一阵，她又恳切地、用第一次在马戏团里见到巴纳姆时的眼神看着菲利普说，“我们都是像破烂一样被P.T.捡回来的。如果没有他，我们还会流落在外面，处处受人白眼。告诉他，不论发生什么，马戏团都是他的家，他永远可以回来。”  
  
这位骄傲的女士离开了，留下菲利普带着沉重的责任站在原地——“想想办法”。一时之间似乎整个马戏团的重担都压在了他身上，他还有一笔积蓄能让大家渡过暂时的资金短缺，但长久来看……  
“菲利普！”W.D.火急火燎地冲进来，“又有人来抗议了，他们还说要放火烧楼——”  
……长久来看。菲利普叹了口气，马戏团的经营每况愈下，他也无力回天。P.T.，快回来吧，看看你的魔术匣子里还有什么惊喜……  
  
#  
  
巴纳姆那天晚上八九点才回到城里。林德的巡演完蛋了，他的名声甚至比巡演之前更糟；林德亲吻他的照片登上了各种头条，菲利普八成也看到了。如果说这件事有任何一点闪光之处——在连月的奔波与交际中精疲力尽的他，终于回家了。  
  
先到卡莱尔家去给他个——  
那栋房子在黑黢黢的夜里不发出一点光亮，好似一块巨大冰凉的黑铁。  
  
他不在家，连女佣也不在。这么晚了，难道他们还在马戏团？巴纳姆疑惑地奔向马戏团，却只看到一地整理不尽的狼藉，和在后台休息的莱蒂。  
“莱蒂！”巴纳姆迈开长腿，不好的预感在他心中升腾，“这是怎么了？”  
胡子女士仿佛已经等他许久，脸上又满溢着意料之外的庆幸和惊讶，“P.T.！你回来了！”  
“这里怎么成了这个样子？”他才问出口，莱蒂就挂上了欲哭的表情：“今天上午那群抗议的人又来了，W.D.他们起了肢体冲突……卡莱尔给安挡了一棍子，现在在医院里——”  
“哪间医院？”他打断她。  
“就是街角过去那间。”  
  
没有再多言语，巴纳姆转过身去，差点一个踉跄被地上杂物绊倒。莱蒂看着他的大衣被风吹得猎猎作响；他平稳地走着。他毫不着急地跨着步子，直至这段短短的路变得那么长；他开始小跑，然后以百米冲刺的姿态离开了莱蒂的视线。  
月亮与街灯照下来，把他的影子拖得很长。他的心脏有力地搏动着——  
  
噢，等等，不是的。  
他的心脏已经被人一棍子敲碎了。

* * *

  
  
  
  
**13 完结**  
  
我是菲利普·卡莱尔，纽约里一个普通的——也许曾经称得上优秀的剧作家。我出身于上流社会，人生顺遂；直到有一天，我去看了一场马戏团的演出。  
请原谅我语言的匮乏：仿佛在见到那个男人之前，我从不知道爱情是什么样子。天堂与地狱同时降临在我身上，这种令人羞于启齿的欲望驱使我接受了他合作的邀约。  
  
我本以为这份感情将被隐藏至生命尽头，但在远洋轮船上，我的愚蠢举动暴露在了他眼皮底下。  
他问我发生了什么，我无法回答；致命的冲动随着海浪涌上我的心头，我大胆向他表白了心迹——结果是，毫无意外地，他冲我大吼起来；用各种不堪入耳的侮辱词汇。他让我滚，并把我所有的行李扔出门外。  
  
那夜，我站在甲板上吹着凉风，感到世上所有的孤魂都围在我身边，怂恿我同他们做伴；毕竟我已经失去一切了。此刻，我与行尸走肉无异。  
我对世界仍然有眷恋，但风吹得我昏了头；直至纵身一跃的时候，我才生出后悔来。  
  
可惜迟了。覆水难收。  
海水逐渐变得温暖起来，如同母亲的羊水般温柔地包裹着我；母亲，我回到您的怀抱了。  
  
在沉入黑暗前，我做了最后一个梦：P.T.巴纳姆没有暴跳如雷，他吻了我。  
  
  
#  
  
菲利普醒来时，看到巴纳姆伏在病床边睡着了；乱糟糟、毛茸茸的脑袋。早晨的阳光透过窗户为他织了一张淡金色的绒毯，黑暗消失殆尽。  
“我做了个梦。”他轻柔地摸着他的头发，以沙哑的嗓音和微弱到近乎自言自语的音量说；趴着的人动弹了一下。  
  
#  
  
事实上，巴纳姆睡下去还没一两个小时。尽管知道菲利普的伤并无大碍，只是连日来马戏团的工作压力与忧思压垮了他——这纤弱公主一样的病症之前也发生过——才让他陷入昏睡，巴纳姆依然焦急得夜不能寐。  
不仅是爱人的伤，还有诸多事情积在心头。马戏团已经受到了如此严重的正面打击，抗议者们不惜伤人来“捍卫”这座城市、甚至在大楼里点火……如果不是莱蒂他们发现及时，恐怕就要酿成大祸。他自己的名誉再次破产，资金运转不动，这里的人们看腻了这场“畸形秀”。  
这座城市已经容不下他们了：或许他们为她带来过短暂的欢乐，而她以金钱作赏；但此时他们已然举步维艰，事到如今，唯有一途可走。  
  
“离开？离开去哪？”  
“天涯海角。”  
卡莱尔的卧室里挤着许多人，团员们在病床边围了一圈；还有更多人在客厅里静静等候。巴纳姆坐在他身边，紧紧握着他的手。  
菲利普觉得他一定是疯了，不然就是在说梦话；离开！他们贷款买的大楼，他的人脉，他的朋友，他的生活，他的家！他的一切都在这座城里生根发芽，而他不知道怎样砍断。  
“巡演是一回事，永远离开这里是一回事。”菲利普语气阴沉，伤口处隐隐作痛。巴纳姆低着头；团员们像接收到什么暗号一般，默然退出了房间。  
  
又只剩他们两人了。菲利普想亲亲他，想告诉他自己有多么想他，想倾吐这段时间发生的一切——可他只是低着头。  
“我知道你很难割舍。”巴纳姆终于开口。  
“我没法割舍，P.T.。”  
“即使这座城市对你这样差。”  
“即使这座城市对我这样差。”  
巴纳姆的语气不可避免地刻薄起来：”我还以为你是个勇敢的人，结果却是个扎了根就不想动的胆小鬼。”  
“我以为我已经够勇敢了，”那双蓝色的眼睛如此锋利，放出的光芒能刺伤正凝视着它的人，“这件事需要的远不止勇气。”  
  
远不止勇气——巴纳姆何尝不明白呢？他孑然一身，马戏团就是他所有的全部。他只要大旗一挥，同样无牵无挂的团员们就会跟他走，去寻找宽恕之地，去寻找可供他们大放异彩的地方；他是无根的浮萍，漂泊到哪里都能开出花。  
而菲利普·卡莱尔——仅仅是这个姓氏就已经诠释了绝多他不能就此抽身的理由。假如马戏团离开，他只要摆出示弱姿态，凭借他积攒的好人缘，他与上流社会之间不过隔着一道虚掩的门。要是巴纳姆真心爱他，也许倒不如自己快快离去，让他回到旧日生活，让他继续纸醉金迷。  
  
“我说过，我要带给你新世界，要给你快乐。”巴纳姆想拥抱他，请求他别流露出那种悲伤的神色来；但他的手像被施了咒，动弹不得。于是他知道，自己脸上也必定有同样的表情。  
“在你出现之前，这个破旧的世界一直让我快乐。”  
“菲利……”“你已经决定了？”菲利普转过眼不去看他，突兀地发问。他已经知道这问题的答案了，正如他知道巴纳姆了解他、明白他，巴纳姆清楚他不会走。  
这场对话不过是最后的挣扎，一次诀别；就像海里的鱼问他被潮汐冲上沙滩的同伴，要不要跟他走。  
_“我们的伊甸园。”_ 巴纳姆那句煞有介事的无稽之谈又回响起来了。  
不是不想，而是不能。  
  
“明天晚上，是马戏团的谢幕表演。第二天一早，我们就离开。”  
巴纳姆用慢动作似的滑稽姿态站起身来，宣告这场谈判的失败。或许他的确不该太贪心，他赢了改变菲利普命运的第一场，现在——他们打平了。  
菲利普面色惨白。他抬起手来掩住嘴巴，然后把整张脸都深深埋在掌心中，声音含糊而迟缓。  
“你还说过，要给我自由。”  
  
没有拥抱，没有亲吻，没有密语，没有温存。  
巴纳姆轻轻带上卧室门，团员们不发一语，一个接一个离去。  
  
_“Fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me...”_  
反复无常的命运让他们相遇，此刻又儿戏一般要他们分离。这歌声来自何处？是谁在唱？  
如果这是他们之间共谱的最后一曲，为何要如此残忍？  
_  
“What if we rewrite the stars? Nothing could keep us apart...”  
“No one can rewrite the stars, everything keeps us apart...”_  
就重写漫天星迹——他们可以回到星月共舞的那个夜晚，他们明明可以把命运捏在掌心。  
只要他愿意跟随他逃离，即使天涯海角。  
_  
“It's not up to you, it's not up to me. How can we rewrite the stars?”_  
我们身不由己，P.T.。我们无法把命运塑造成我们想要的形状，即使天涯海角。  
  
巴纳姆重新戴上他的帽子，而菲利普脱下了他的戏服。  
  
#  
  
菲利普彻夜难眠。他祈求自己睁开双眼时就是天亮，然后继续昏睡，直至次日早晨；这不就是一个伤员的特殊能力吗？  
他为何这样辗转反侧，平白流下许多泪水？  
  
“先生，”他那善良的女佣敲响房门，“我来给您换药。”  
“进来吧。”  
女佣看着菲利普青黑的面色，不忍地开口说，“先生，今晚马戏团……”  
“最后一场了。”他神情恍惚，“你想看的话就去吧。”  
“您呢？”  
“我？”菲利普在过往里摸摸索索，终于在被遗忘的角落找到一副贵公子该有的面容，攀到脖颈以上把它挂起：”我不会去那种低等地方。”  
女佣好似被这句话气坏了：几个月里变得格外平易近人而容易满足的菲利普消失了，现在这个菲利普又是彬彬有礼、待人疏离、冷漠虚伪的卡莱尔。她缠紧了绷带，语速飞快地吐字：”先生，这句话也许不好听——您只有在那种‘低等地方’时才会真正开心起来，就好像活过来了一样。”语毕，仿佛是害怕主人对她逾越的责骂，女佣迅速收拾好器具走出了房间。  
  
菲利普迟钝地看着女佣；她轻松地扔下一颗炸弹，然后从容抽身。  
简直和巴纳姆这混蛋所做的一模一样。  
_  
“您只有在那种‘低等地方’时才会真正开心起来，就好像活过来了一样。”_  
那现在呢？他死了吗？  
菲利普摸摸自己的胸口，好像快了——他对自己说，好像快了。  
明天早晨。  
然后巴纳姆昨夜和他说的话就会成为他们最后一次对话，他犯下的错误永远没有机会更正——作为回报，他将留在这座从没给他所珍视的人一点好脸色的城市里苟延残喘，延续数个月前阿谀奉承、曲意逢迎的生活。高叫着“上流社会滚蛋”的是他，被绊住手脚的也是他；希望世界都听到自己心声的是他，畏首畏尾的也是他；他这个伪君子，他这个懦夫！  
中间这段无法向人诉说的幻梦，余生都会纠缠他。  
_  
“在你出现之前，这个破旧的世界一直让我快乐。”_  
是的，这句话没错；就像色盲的人们只看到黑白二色，也会满足。然后有一天世界出现了别的颜色，热烈的红、活泼的黄、深沉的蓝、P.T.巴纳姆。这世界刹那间变得精彩纷呈，令人无法抗拒。  
他再也不能忍受黑白灰了。  
_  
“All I want is to fall with you!”_  
我愿意夜夜有你，梦梦有你；即使不得不远走高飞，即使被他人曲解，即使会身败名裂，即使要抛弃一切，我仍然希望与你同行。要落入泥淖是如此轻易，但身旁是你，我便无所畏惧。  
让这座城市见鬼去吧，让什么人脉朋友都见鬼去吧！  
我要回家了！  
  
#  
  
“P.T.，今晚的抗议者似乎都很安静。”  
“参加葬礼一样的安静。”  
“‘最后一场’。难得没人跳出来说我们这是在卖弄噱头。”  
后台人影穿梭，忙忙碌碌。偶有交谈声，但阴翳笼罩在整个剧院上头。  
没人提起卡莱尔。  
  
#  
  
整场演出嘘声不断：观众们不仅没有被挑起欢乐的情绪，反倒是被团员们“一个个哭丧似的脸！”带得更为低落。  
没关系，一切就快要结束了。离开这里，从零开始；反正他们都一无所有了。但性格不屈的莱蒂还是被人们的倒彩声惹出了真火；她庞大的身躯立在舞台中央，镇得全场一时鸦雀无声。  
_  
“I won't let them break me down to dust, I know that there's a place for us, for we are glorious!”_  
我们是马戏团，我们是怪胎，我们是异类，我们不为普世所容，但我们不会被击败！这座城市要驱逐我们，我们就到下一个城市去，到属于我们的地方；光明磊落，我们是耀眼的火焰！  
_  
“I am brave, I am proof, I am who I meant to be! This is me!”_  
我们走了，感谢这座城市带来过的欢笑和伤疤；我们走了，以完整的自我姿态。我们不会为风言风语所弯折，因为这就是我，真正的、不再隐藏的我。  
  
莱蒂唱出最后一个音节时，已经泪流满面。戏剧式的，灯灭了；黑暗毫无预兆地降临，全场默然。  
突然琴声又起。  
光束罩在那个缓步行出的男人身上。  
他是什么时候来的，他是怎样披上那身戏服，他抱持着怎样的心情——人们不得而知。  
所有的注视，都投在他身上。  
  
他不高，但把腰挺得很直，头颅高高昂起，紧紧抿着嘴唇。  
他开口了。  
_  
“I'm not scared-”_  
他唱，我不畏惧。  
_  
“To be seen-”_  
他唱，我不畏惧世人目光。  
_  
“I make no apologies.”_  
他唱，我不欠谁对不起。  
_  
“THIS IS ME!”_  
他唱，这就是我！

  
  
然后，马戏团团长，P.T.巴纳姆朝这边冲了过来。  
他的每一步都踩在急促的鼓点上，咚、咚、咚、咚、咚——  
每一声都敲在菲利普·卡莱尔的神经上。  
  
他们接吻了。  
在所有人面前。  
仅仅唇瓣相贴，这或许是很久以来最轻柔、谨慎、小心翼翼的一个吻，让菲利普想起他们的第一个吻。  
“这就是我，”巴纳姆捧着被眼泪浸透的菲利普的脸，不成调地哽咽着、轻声唱着，“这就是我。”  
  
#  
  
次日早上，当警察队长踹开马戏团大门时，发现这里早已人去楼空。正中的一根柱子上贴着一张纸，上面写着两句话。  
  
_“Suddenly we're free to fly-”_  
他们已经摆脱世俗重量能够自由飞翔，

  
_“We're going to the other side!”_  
我们就在另一个世界重逢吧。

* * *

完

**Author's Note:**

> FREE TALK!!
> 
> 这cp有毒！
> 
> 这是我人生中第一个完结的中篇，再加上人生中第一篇写完的pwp，十几天三万多字，啊，我竟也能自夸一句高产了……  
> 主要是因为这两人太可爱了吧！三岁休和皮皮扎！写不下去的时候就看The Other Side的花絮视频，立刻爆炸升天再写一万字！  
> 另外也很感谢一直看下来的小伙伴，如果不是你们的支持，这篇只有一个“如果菲利普·卡莱尔对巴纳姆一见钟情”和“OFC第一视角好像很有趣”的脑洞，是绝对写不完的！谢谢你们❤
> 
> 也许会有番外，也许没有；也许会补一辆车，也许不会；也许出个中料卖一波安利，也许不出……  
> 缘，妙不可言！
> 
> 又及：为了写19世纪去查阅了不少资料，但必然会有纰漏，请抓到虫的朋友一定告诉我哦。
> 
> 谢谢你们！  
> A.S.
> 
>  
> 
> *感谢阅读，希望您看得开心。请不吝评论一二。


End file.
